Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus and the organic light-emitting display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a method of easily manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus while minimizing the likelihood of damage to an emission portion including an emission layer and the organic light-emitting display apparatus.
Discussion of the Background
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes, as each pixel/sub-pixel, an organic light-emitting device having an intermediate layer including an emission layer disposed between a pixel electrode and an opposite electrode. Such an organic light-emitting display apparatus generally controls whether each pixel emits, or an emission degree of each pixel, through a thin film transistor electrically connected to the pixel electrode. The opposite electrode is integrally formed with a plurality of pixels/sub-pixels. In particular, the emission layer is necessarily patterned for each pixel/sub-pixel.
However, in a conventional organic light-emitting display apparatus, a complex process is needed to pattern the emission layer, etc., for each pixel/sub-pixel, or otherwise the emission layer may be easily damaged during a patterning process.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.